Consumers are ever searching for footwear that is comfortable, that matches outfit color schemes, that is of an appropriate dressiness (casual, fancy, etc.), that is suitable for various types of weather, that is in keeping with the latest fashions and trends, etc. Meeting all of these demands requires consumers spend an inordinate amount of money on footwear that may only be used occasionally.
Thus, others have developed customizable footwear that can be used for multiple occasions, with only the attachment or detachment of embellishments. However, others' footwear suffers from many defects. For example the embellishments may rotate out of the proper orientation, the footwear may not be worn without the embellishments, the embellishments may cause discomfort, and others.
There is thus a need in the art for improved customizable, embellished footwear. The present invention addresses this need.